1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved firearm having a novel receiver, a novel barrel and bolt lock and release mechanism, a novel trigger mechanism and a novel ignition system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Present day firearms typically embody basic design concepts that were developed decades ago. As a general rule, improvements made to firearms over recent years have consisted of cosmetic modifications and minor structural changes, most of which do not make any significant improvements to the firearm's core operational features. Accordingly, today's firearms typically do not exhibit significant improvements in the basic construction of the firearm or the manner of its assembly and disassembly.
In modern day firearms the primary structure comprises a receiver, a barrel, a bolt mechanism and a trigger mechanism all connected to a wooden or metal stock. In gas operated semi-automatic firearms, a portion of the propellant gas is diverted from the barrel after passage of the bullet to drive a slide mechanism rearward, which actuates the bolt to extract the empty casing and load a new round. The trigger mechanism is operably associated with the bolt mechanism so that upon operation of the trigger, a firing pin will strike a round disposed within the barrel to fire the bullet.